


Surprise Visit

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Oliver's visit to Charlie's Sanctuary isn't the only surprise of the night.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no other reason than I wanted some Charlie/Oliver porn. :)

“You should have told me you were coming.”

Oliver grinned as he was shoved backwards onto the bed in Charlie’s tiny cabin on the Sanctuary grounds. Greetings like this were the exact reason he never told Charlie when he was about to arrive. Arching his neck, he offered himself up to Charlie with an arm outstretched.

“It’s better this way.”

Oliver grunted when Charlie practically landed on him. He couldn’t object, however, as Charlie immediately latched onto his pulse point, sucking and nipping.

“Should’a told me… Would’ve done… _something_ …”

Chuckling, Oliver ran his hands through Charlie’s long hair. “This _something_ is all I need.”

When Charlie’s only response was a muffled grunt and a thrust of his hips, Oliver gave himself up to the sensations flowing through him. Charlie’s hands were everywhere: on Oliver’s biceps, running down his ribcage, gripping his hips; pinching his nipples. The roughness of Charlie’s fingers had always sent Oliver wild and this time was no exception. He let out a whine and his back arched involuntarily when those fingers began to work at his fly.

“Sweet fucking _Merlin_ , Charlie…”

“Stop squirming.”

Oliver’s muscles bunched as he arched into the only stimulation he was now receiving. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m not bloody teasing, you – _Why_ are you wearing so much fucking clothing?” Charlie’s hands left him altogether, causing Oliver to whine again. “Hold on, hold _on_!”

The impatient tone to Charlie’s voice as he obviously reached for his wand had Oliver grinning, despite the halt in their activities. Watching through lust-clouded eyes, he licked his lips when Charlie met his gaze.

“Fucking hell, I’ve missed you, Ollie.”

Collapsing back down on top of Oliver, Charlie resumed his nipping and sucking, pausing only to mutter a quick _Evanesco_ to Vanish their clothes. Without the barrier of clothing between them, Oliver was free to dig his fingernails into the skin of Charlie’s shoulders, holding on as his head began to swim.

“Want you, Ollie.”

Oliver could only groan as Charlie bit his earlobe. Spreading his legs, he offered what he couldn’t articulate. Rough fingers were soon rubbing all over him, preparing him as quickly as Charlie dared. Pleasure rocked through him as Charlie’s fingers worked inside him, scissoring and thrusting.

“Breathe, Ollie.”

“Fuck me.”

“Is that an order?”

“Please?”

“Look at me.”

Oliver blinked open eyes that he didn’t remember squeezing shut against the waves of pleasure. Hovering above him, Charlie was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sweat stuck his fringe to his forehead, his eyes were bright with desire, and his kiss-bruised lips parted as he panted. Oliver’s heart skipped a beat.

“Love you, Ollie.”

Shock caused Oliver to gasp just as Charlie breached him. Charlie took full advantage of Oliver’s open mouth, sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The shock soon cleared in Oliver’s mind, overtaken by a sensation of absolute joy.

_Love_. Until that very second, his and Charlie’s ‘relationship’ had been about sex and sex alone. With his hectic work schedule and Charlie disappearing to another bloody country every chance he got, Oliver had never thought they could have anything beyond mind-blowing sex. But love?

Bending his knees, he adjusted his position, making the angle better for Charlie. Rubbing his toes along the length of Charlie’s thigh earned him a deep groan and clenching his muscles caused Charlie’s hips to stutter. It wasn’t until he lightly brushed his fingertips along the sensitive spot just behind Charlie’s right ear that he got a proper response, however. Breaking the kiss with a half-panted moan, Charlie leant forward far enough so that his head rested on the pillow beneath Oliver.

“ _Christ_ …”

“I – I love you, too, Charlie.”

All it took was one hit to Oliver’s prostate for him to tip over the edge. Clenching his hands and squeezing his eyes shut again, he let out a sound that he should have been embarrassed by as he came between them. Charlie froze above him a few seconds later, his head thrown back, and his mouth open, but silent as always. They both collapsed into boneless heaps on the bed, tangled in sweat- and spunk-soaked sheets, uncaring of the mess.

*~*

“So…”

“So?”

Oliver shifted on the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Watching Charlie dress was almost as much fun as watching him undress. _Almost_.

“Last night…”

“Hmm?” Charlie pulled a shirt on as he strode over to the bathroom. “What about last night?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Charlie.”

Charlie’s responding grin sent suspicion straight through Oliver. “Who says I’m playing?”

Turning and stepping into the bathroom, Charlie didn’t wait for a response. Oliver sighed. Trust Charlie bloody Weasley to be this frustrating after admitting something like he had the night before. Swinging himself up and out of the bed, Oliver briefly considered pulling his jeans back on, but discarded the idea at the last second. It wasn’t like Charlie hadn’t seen him naked before, after all. Charlie was standing in front of the full-length mirror, trying to button his shirt with what looked to be shaking fingers when Oliver entered the bathroom. Oliver shook his head.

“Let me.” Stepping up behind Charlie, he firstly unbuttoned the buttons from the wrong holes and began slowly re-buttoning the shirt. “You’re not dumb.”

“What?”

The look Charlie shot him in the mirror looked genuinely confused, causing Oliver to smile. “You aren’t dumb. You are, in fact, one of the most intelligent men I know.”

“Oh.”

It seemed that Charlie didn’t know what to do with his hands now that they weren’t buttoning his shirt incorrectly. They fluttered from his hair, to his pockets, to clenching by his sides before Oliver took pity on him.

“I meant what I said last night, you know.” Finishing buttoning up the shirt, he wrapped his arms securely around Charlie’s middle, making sure he wouldn’t try to escape. “I love you.”

“Oh.” Charlie’s fingers moved to brush against Oliver’s forearms, but he didn’t budge. “I – uh – you don’t have to… I mean…”

The insecurity to Charlie’s voice had Oliver’s insides clenching in sympathy. “Charlie.” He waited until Charlie met his eyes in the mirror. “I do have to, because it’s true.”

“Oh.”

Oliver could feel Charlie’s pulse beating wildly against his arm, but he stayed quiet, just waiting. When Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he smiled.

“Feel better?”

“I… Yeah, yeah, I do.”

If the slightly stunned tone to Charlie’s voice was any indication, Oliver knew that it would take a while for him to adjust to this new development. Placing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot behind Charlie’s ear, he took a few steps back into the cabin proper.

“Tea?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, tea sounds good.” There was a small pause while Oliver moved over to the kitchenette. “Oliver?”

He smiled. “Yeah?”

“You, uh, you know I meant it too, right?”

Oliver’s smile turned into a grin as the same sense of joy washed through his chest as he had experienced the night before. “Yeah, I know.”

“Oh. Good.”

Taking a deep breath, Oliver leant forward so he could see out over the Sanctuary grounds. _Good_. The word summed his life up pretty well at that point.


End file.
